


i wonder if you feel the same (you do)

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hoseok's mother makes an appearance, hwh are precious, hyunwoo is microscopically mentioned, i live for soft moments, in honor of livin' it up killing me, lowkey flirting, more soft boys uwu, singing along to songs, soft, this is just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lazy!au where in the comfort of their own home, hoseok and hyungwon laze around while singing and being soft.





	i wonder if you feel the same (you do)

 

 

 

Sunday afternoons often call for tranquility, and Hoseok would wholeheartedly agree.

 

Sundays, he thinks, are days where he can lay down sleepily without having to worry about being late to class, or days where he can take a break from doing work (although his essay is staring him down from the monitor, but he chooses to ignore it.) A day of rest is a day of bliss. 

 

So here he lies, in the comfort of his apartment while scrolling through shows on the television because  _someone_ decided to come over and distract him. Speaking of which, he hears the turn of the lock and feels dreadful because why the fuck is his door opening? Who else has a key?

 

Oh wait. He's sorta stupid, and he closes his eyes to assemble his scattered thoughts.

 

Hoseok swears it's because Sunday shuts off his thinking.

 

The person who slides through the entrance is exactly who Hoseok expects it to be, lanky figure kicking his slides off and promptly crumbling into a mass next to him on the sofa. How typical. He's also not surprised when that mass next to him manages to snag on his arm and rub his cheek on Hoseok's bicep as if it's the most expensive thing ever. It's cute, and he can't help but smile at the action.

 

Hyungwon appears by his side whenever they both have time, classes and work clashing and causing conflict whenever friends (or Hyungwon) want to make plans.

 

"It's so hot outside, I hate excessive sweating," Hyungwon grumbles, standing up. Hoseok feels like he's just so  _slow_ today because he now realizes Hyungwon was wiping his sweat on his arm, and he's the one to whine in disgust. 

 

"I know, but could you not wipe your nasty ass sweat on me, it'll get all sticky," Hoseok pouts, rising to go wash his arm.

 

Hyungwon simply shrugs and follows him to the kitchen.

 

 

 

When the cold water hits his skin, he shivers, the warmth of his body radiating out while the water seems to nip and fight back. The boy next to him seems to notice the goosebumps and looks at where the water hits the skin.

 

A rumble breaks the silence and they both start giggling like little kids, so Hoseok shuts the tap off and wanders to the fridge. He hopes he has food, not wanting to go outside because it's just too summery outside, and the blistering heat from the sun might as well cook him alive.

 

Fortunately, there's a variety of things in the fridge that it shocks him, because where the hell did this come from? He doesn't remember going out and buying groceries last week. He's about to turn and ask Hyungwon until he sees a blue sticky note on- is that a baby sea urchin? 

 

Tearing the note off what is definitely not a sea urchin, it reads: 

 _"Hyungwonie was kind enough to unlock the door for me when I came to visit but was sad to learn you were working. I brought you groceries and stocked your pantry with your favorite instant noodles and green tea. Eat well baby, visit me soon! -Mom"_. 

 

Hoseok feels contentment in the note, making a mental note to go surprise his mother at the cafe she owns across town. It has been a while, life swamping his schedule with deadlines.

 

But, he also has a thing or two to say.

 

"So first of all," Hoseok points out, "you were here yesterday when I wasn't, and my mom visited and you didn't tell me? And you didn't tell me you were off yesterday? I feel betrayed, babe."

 

Hyungwon chuckles. "I wanted to surprise you, but you were working. Your mom came, yes, and we chatted for like, two hours. Ugh, your mom is such a boss. I love her."

 

Hoseok approves, because his mom is truly the definition of a bad ass. He's proud to be her son.

 

"Also," Hyungwon gestures toward the mysterious object, "that's a bunch of rambutan. Your mom said she tried them and they're amazing. Apparently it's like a grape." 

 

 

 

The rambutan is a fun and healthy snack, Hoseok supposes, when they finish the bag. He'll have to buy more. 

 

"So, what did you want to do?" They're not doing much besides watching gaming videos on YouTube and eating (more like demolishing) the pile of rambutans. Hoseok knows Hyungwon's not trying to go back outside in the scorching heat.

 

"Well, aren't we going to a karaoke place for Hyunwoo's birthday? Let's sing, hm. We haven't sang much in a while. Let's relax."

 

Hyungwon turns the speaker on and plugs his phone into the holder, and they wait for the blue tooth to connect. When it connects, he watches Hyungwon scroll through songs before tapping play.

 

A low beat is accompanied with snapping, until Hoseok is swaying, lyrics on the tip of his tongue.

 

"You call me on a lazy afternoon," and he's up on his feet, joining Hyungwon in the middle of the room, "asking me what I'm up to, lets find something to do."

 

 Hyungwon's grinning while he spins around the room. 

 

"You know I'd be down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down," Hoseok lowly chants, shooting finger guns at the other.

 

Said man is slowly spreading his arms open, still swaying along to the beat.

 

"I see you arriving in your car-" Hyungwon almost trips on a stray pillow and flushes. Hoseok does indeed laugh, and ducks to ignore the pillow flying his way.

 

"Jet-black Mercedes, bulit in the seventies, classic like you and me," they both snort at that, seeing as well, none of them were born in the seventies. Hopefully, because Hyungwon informed him he was younger than him when they first met.

 

 

 

 

They allow Yuna's sultry voice fill the room until the chorus reaches. 

 

Their voices collide, melting together into some beautiful harmony. "I feel a little rush," and Hoseok makes the effort place his hand over his heart while waltzing over to where his boyfriend is, who's currently staring at him, so he continues the next part, "I think I've got a little crush on you."

 

Hyungwon's voice filters through the air and it's stunning, when he starts singing back, "I hope it's not too much, but boy when I'm with you I hear it, my heart singing," and he's suddenly down to Hoseok's height, cupping his face in his large hands.

 

Hoseok touches the hands on his face as they move back and forth to the rhythm, until Usher's part starts.

 

He moves away, feeling the warmth creep away as he serenades, "Honestly I shouldn't waste time no more," Hoseok rasies his voice and adds a stretch to the first note, while Hyungwon continues the verse.

 

"'Cause all these little boys you're chasing, did they break your heart?"

 

It makes him have a flashback to his shitty ex. Yeah, they did. He did. Left him sad and heartbroken. But he has someone who makes him feel loved, someone who doesn't want him to change. Hoseok's snapped out of his thoughts when thin arms snake and find home around his waist.

 

"Baby, sing it with me," Hyungwon's murmuring in his ear, and the arms are no longer anchoring him.

 

Hyungwon is twirling around, Hoseok following him with a soft, adoring gleam, not noticing the chorus ending until Yuna's voice is suddenly more soulful.

 

"I wonder if you feel the same," he catches the boy nod and mouth an 'I do', making him burn with pride, plus, a smudge of happiness.

 

Because he trusts that Hyungwon's going to protect and cherish him, the deal going vice versa.

 

"I see it in the way that you behave around me." Hoseok's frankly done with the teasing, and goes to wrap his arms around Hyungwon's waist, while the latter slings his arms arond his neck.

 

Quietly, they keep swaying and at one point, roll into one another. 

 

The song ends before anyone can comprehend or perceive what they're doing, holding each other and breathing for air. It's okay. They're safe in good hands, in the privacy of Hoseok's apartment, and everything feels, well, like bliss.

 

 

 

 

So when Hyungwon's petulant to leave later in the night, Hoseok promises to take him to a cafe date (his mom's cafe, it's a two-in-one deal), sending the boy off with a gentle kiss and a pat on the butt.

 

The door closes, and Hoseok drifts off to slumber, dreaming of warm lips and the scent of coffee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hwh really are the cutest friends like i wish i had chemistry like that ,, playful n giggly n shit but my irls are hella fake b
> 
> also livin' it up has had me FLOORED like a bitch was crying and yelling


End file.
